


Double Fun

by AJsRandom



Series: Trope Bingo [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arwen - Freeform, F/M, I'm messing with your heads, Mistaken Identity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!Gwen has an identical twin who trolls her and Arthur. Fills secret twin/doppelganger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Fun

Arthur sighed as he entered his Business Law class. Two years into his degree program and he wasn’t enjoying it as much as he thought it would. Following his father into the family business had seemed like such a good idea, but now he wasn’t so sure.

This classroom, like many others, had theater seating, so he could see everyone in the room from his seat at the top. He was scanning his fellow victims, uh, classmates, when he saw _her_. She had the curliest hair he’s ever seen and she was wearing it down. He couldn’t see her face, but her skin was the color of a mocha latte, which he _loved_.

He began mentally chanting “ _turn around_.” After what felt like forever, she finally did and _wow_! She was _gorgeous_! Her eyes were the color of espresso, and what the _heck_ was with his sudden obsession with _coffee_?! He knew he probably wouldn’t remember the lecture; he was already planning how he could ask her out without using his usual pickup lines. This girl looked _way_ too classy to fall for those.

When the bell sounded at the end of class, he wove his way through the departing crowd to where she sat on the front row. Luckily for him she didn’t just pick up and leave like so many others did. “Hello,” he said.

She looked up. _Oh those eyes!_ “Hi. Can I um, help you with something?” _Shy is sweet_.

“Yeah, uh, would you like to get a coffee with me?” He mentally facepalmed; _who got coffee for lunch?_

“Um, sure. Yeah. You have a place?”

“Yeah, it’s not too far.” They started walking. “So, are you new here?”

“Sort of. I mean, I’m from here but I was going to school at Albion U before my dad’s health got bad so I transferred back here.”

“Oh sorry to hear that. About your dad I mean.”

“Thanks.” They made small talk the rest of the way to the coffee shop; _Gwen_ was her name. She talked about her major area of study, her family and how much she liked coffee. “I know it’s a little weird to go for coffee in the middle of the day with someone you just met, but I’m _really_ addicted.”

After a bit more chatting while they sipped, she admitted she had to run off to another class. He thanked her for coming and made plans to see her later in the week _. If all my classes had someone like her in them, I’d never get bored_.

oO0Oo

The next day, Arthur dragged himself up and out of bed. He had an elective class this morning—Pottery. His idiot roommate Merlin had suggested it to him, noting that he liked to use his hands. It was probably the stupidest thing Arthur could have taken, but he couldn’t think of anything better. So he trudged over to the arts building, berating himself and Merlin the entire way.

He changed his tune the instant he stepped inside the room. _What are the odds?_ Gwen was there, talking with some classmates. He wanted go over and talk to her, but the professor called everyone to order and he had to scramble to find a seat. He crossed right in front of Gwen, but she didn’t acknowledge him at all. _Too focused?_

Arthur couldn’t believe his luck. His gorgeous future girlfriend in _two_ of his classes. This term was _definitely_ looking up. He tried to listen to the professor as she explained the usual first class stuff, but couldn’t stop looking at Gwen and trying to get her attention. But no matter what he did, she wouldn’t look his way.

After class was over, she quickly gathered up her things and bolted. He yelped and ran after her, calling her name, but she didn’t turn until he got close. “Gwen, hi,” he said.

“Um, do I know you?” she asked.

“We met yesterday and had coffee?”

“I’m sure I would’ve remembered having coffee with a gorgeous guy like you.”

“Are you _kidding_ me?”

“Not at all. But if you want we can make up for that now.”

Arthur’s mouth fell open. “Okay, but I swear we went out yesterday.”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll remember sometime. My memory can be a little shoddy.” They walked to the same coffee shop they’d visited yesterday, making small talk like before, but different subjects. She was extremely bold and outgoing, vastly different from the day before. He decided he liked her this way too. They parted after making further plans for the weekend; she wrote her number on his hand. He hadn’t remembered to get it before.

oO0Oo

A day later, he’d gotten to Business Law early and sat next to where Gwen had sat that first day. She smiled when she came into the room and sat next to him. They got to chat for a few minutes before class started, and he mentioned their coffee date the day before. She looked confused for a moment but expressed excitement for their date tonight—a movie at the campus cinema.

They met at the cinema later and enjoyed the movie, a rom-com which Arthur secretly adored. The movie was fabulous, but not as fabulous as the company. She allowed him to walk her back to her flat and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She again looked puzzled when he reminded her about their date tomorrow night, but told him she was looking forward to it.

The next day at Pottery, she had arrived before him but patted the seat next to her when he walked in. She squeezed his hand and talked animatedly about the little festival Arthur had planned to take her to tonight. She was a big fan of the arts and would love to show him what she knew.

He met her later at the part of campus where the festival was set up. She seized his arm and dragged him from booth to booth, talking about various styles and introducing him to friends they ran into. She let him walk her home again and invited him to come inside her flat. Once inside she sat him on the sofa and went to her kitchen to prepare tea.

After a couple minutes, he heard the sound of a shower shutting off. _That must be her sister_. Gwen came over to him with a tray and sat it on the coffee table before sitting down herself. A voice floated down the hall. “You home sis?”

“Yep, I have tea! Come meet this gorgeous male specimen,” Gwen replied.

Arthur waited to see the sister’s face as she came down the hall, still drying her hair. The moment she whisked the towel away, they both stared. _Gwen’s sister was her identical twin_! “Gwen?” he asked.

“Yes?” they both replied.

He glanced between them. “What’s going on here?”

Both Gwens burst into giggles. The one standing said, “It looks like Esme played a little joke on us.”

“Esme?”

“Me,” said the twin sitting next to him. “I’m actually Esme, short for Esmerelda.”

“But . . .”

“Oh don’t worry Arthur darling. I realized Gwen had got to you first the moment you talked to me in Pottery. But you’re so yummy I couldn’t help but give you a try.” She grabbed his shirt’s collar and yanked his lips down to hers for a brief but thorough kiss. “Hmm,” she said when they broke.

Both Gwen and Arthur stared at her, shell-shocked. “What was that for?” he asked, his voice abnormally high-pitched.

“I was giving you a try, but it seems we’re not kiss-compatible,” Esme told him.

“I didn’t know that was a thing.” He couldn’t help feeling slightly offended.

“Oh yes, but now that I’ve ruled you out, Gwen can have you all to herself.” She glanced up at her twin. “Come and get him Gwennie!”

Esme vacated the couch, patting the spot until Gwen came over and sat. She kissed her twin’s head and flounced off to the rear of the flat. Gwen blushed and apologized, but Arthur wouldn’t hear it. It was Esme who’d tricked them both, but she’d also gotten them together. Arthur couldn’t be upset at that, but was glad he could tell them apart.

(Though he wasn’t one hundred percent relaxed about it until Gwen had said “I do” to him and they were speeding away from their wedding venue, two years later.)


End file.
